


Pol siedmej popoludní

by yuberries



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Feel-good, Roadtrip, Short Story, WayV - Freeform, kun - Freeform, poviedka, sunset, ten - Freeform
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuberries/pseuds/yuberries
Summary: Na konci leta, keď sa spolu so západom slnka zdanlivo stráca všetko teplo zo sveta, idú Ten a Kun na cestu autom.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun





	Pol siedmej popoludní

**Author's Note:**

> Našla som tento feel-good draft z obdobia prvého roku pôsobenia WayV a celkom sa mi zapáčila atmosféra, ktorú som sa tu pokúsila opísať, preto dúfam, že prinajmenšom sčasti vám to pripomenie tú bezstarostnosť augustových podvečerov. <3

Malé počerné auto pretínalo prašnou čiarou slnečnicové pole vo dve nesúmerné časti; s každou jemnou zákrutou sa vírili drobné zrniečka prachu a tvorili nekonečné brány, temer uchopiteľné, vyvolávajúce obdiv v oneskorenom hmyze prekonávajúcom šírku cesty. Vlažné slnečné lúče sa odrážali od hláv kvetov a napĺňali všetok priestor pod idylicky modrou oblohou príjemným teplom, ktoré zvnútra auta zostávalo abstraktným. Tenovi sa zatvárali oči pod váhou pokoja, dlhej cesty a inštrumentálnych balád na podklade zvuku dotyku pneumatík s pevným asfaltom.

Obom pasažierom sa zdal byť presun nekonečne dlhý. S každou pribúdajúcou minútou klesla Tenova hlava bližšie k studenému sklu, ktoré ho oddeľovalo od vonkajšieho sveta, až to napokon bolo okno, čo ho udržiavalo vo vzpriamenej polohe. Súbežne strácal na ostražitosti - medový hlas šoféra mu už ľahko splynul so zvukom klavíra.

Až keď poslednýkrát pred prepadnutím spánku sklopil oči, uvedomil si dotyk ruky obalenej v tmavozelenom flanele nad jeho kolenom. Záujem jeho priateľa mu aspoň na krátky moment dodal dostatok energie.

„Hm," vydýchol Ten, jeho hlas po hodinách mlčania znel tak neokresane. „Vravel si niečo?"

„Chcel som navrhnúť prestávku, ale akurát si si ju robil aj bez zastavenia."

Tenova ruka sa svižným pohybom preniesla nad ruku na jeho stehne.

„Ale to by mal pauzu iba jeden z nás, dokonca práve ten, pre ktorého je celá táto cesta jedna veľká pauza," pousmial sa ospalo a prikryl Kunovu ruku teplom svojej.

Kun nepotreboval presné inštrukcie, ba ani odpoveď čo i len o štipku viac priamočiaru na to, aby po prejdení niekoľkých desiatok metrov pomaly stočil volant do úzkej medzery medzi cestou a prvou líniou rastlín značiacich začiatok poľa.

Až keď motor celkom stíchol a on rukou, na ktorej ešte vždy cítil dotyk denimu, vytiahol kľúč zo zapaľovania, až vtedy venoval prvý pohľad osobe na sedadle spolujazdca.

Orieškovohnedé oči prekypovali radosťou a rovnakým teplom, aké sa rozliehalo počas zlatej hodiny všade okolo nich - a hoci Ten, vtedy už celkom zbavený únavy, dokázal plne oceniť pohľad na septembrové pole skláňajúce sa pod jedným z posledných neskorých západov slnka, oveľa viac krásy a citu v tom momente vnímal z Kuna. Takmer ho až štvalo, že nedokázal všetku lásku, tak dokonale uchopenú medzi štyrmi stenami auta, opätovať lepšie než prostým úsmevom.


End file.
